Coming Home, Not Alone
by TwilightFreak13
Summary: When Bella Finally gets to see her dad after 8 years, shes thrilled. But when she arrives at Forks, she is greeted by a handsome, hot Edward Cullen. What will happen when there left alone ALL summer? Rated M for fun and language.
1. Bella's Back

_**~*Bella's POV*~ **_

I sat on the plane anxiously awaiting to meet Charlie at the airport. I had missed him so much. And now I was finally able to see him again after eight years. My mother, Renee, thought it would be better if I didn't go back to Forks after I came back crying when I was ten because a boy named Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone.

I had been there a month during summer vacation, and he wouldn't leave me alone. No matter how hard I tried to get rid of him. So Renee thought it would be best if I never went back. I think she over reacted a little.

But now that I was eighteen I was able to convince her to let me go. Or I would have to play the "leave you forever card". I didn't want to use that tactic but I desperately missed my dad. As much as I loved the heat of Phoenix, I missed the damp, greenness of Forks. And I absolutely loved how the early rain would feel on my skin in the morning.

The plane had finally landed. I always hated landing. How my ears would pop and how my stomach would flip.

As soon as the plane came to a stop I quickly gathered my things and practically ran off the plane. Being extra careful not to trip and spill my things. I was always clumsy. Not on purpose of course. I just didn't have very good coordination.

As soon as I got out of the gate I went to baggage claim. I waited impatiently. Wanting to get to Charlie and back to my old room. I finally spotted my things. I went to the waiting area and looked around desperately for Charlie. Where was he? Surely he remembered I was coming. I looked at every person in the room. Waiting to hear Charlie call me out. But then I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I quickly turned around. But I never expected what I was about to see.

It was a muscular bronze haired boy. He had the most gorgeous eyes I ever saw. His hand was still on my shoulder. He was wearing a white flannel shirt with a pea coat covering it. He looked like a god. He looked surprised though. Maybe he thought I was someone else. Maybe a girl he was suppose to meet up with.

"You must be Isabella Swan," he said with a smile on his face. I just stared at him. Who was he? How did he know me?

"Bella," I corrected. "Who are you?" I asked with curiosity. He looked like he was about to laugh.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cullen," he stated simply. He gave me a smile and winked at me. I felt like I was about to melt.

" Well Edward, its nice to meet you but I have to find my dad," I said and started looking around.

"Charlie sent me," he said. He started laughing.

"Charlie sent you? And why are you laughing?" I asked a little infuriated.

"I'm sorry. But Charlie always mad you seem like a little girl. I expected you to be shorter and tinier." he responded. Great. Charlie was talking to people about me.

" Well as you can clearly see I'm not a little girl. Why did Charlie send _you_?" I snapped back.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you made. I thought I would be spending my time playing dress up with you. But don't worry this you suites me _much _better." he winked at me and continued, "Charlie and my father, Carlisle, are best friends," he responded.

"oh," I said and started to blush. I could feel my cheeks getting red. He stared at me for a minute.

"Can I help you carry your things?" he asked politely. I nodded my head yes. Still too embarrassed to speak. We walked to his car in silence. But he had a smile on his face the whole way.

" Why are you smiling?" I asked breaking the silence. He made his smile bigger.

"I'm guessing since you didn't know who I was Charlie hasn't told you the news yet?" he asked almost menacingly. We reached the car just then. And I stopped dead in my tracks. He had a brand new Volvo. It was beautiful. How could he get one? I didn't move. He looked at me.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked rubbing the top of the car. I instantly got jealous of him. I always dreamed of having a Volvo.

"She's gorgeous," I breathed. He put my bags in the trunk and off we went the Charlie's.

"Charlie was called out on an emergency with my dad," Edward said. It was like he was reading my mind. Charlie was the chief of police at Forks. And I knew everyone who worked with him. I don't remember my dad saying he worked with a Carlisle.

" Is your dad a cop?" I asked.

"No but he's a doctor and he's always with your dad so they just call both of them at the same time," he said looking at me and not paying attention to the road.

"Look at the road, and you're going over the speed limit," I stated. He just laughed.

"Bella I've lived here my whole life. I know every road and every speed limit. And I know where I will get caught and where I won't" he said.

"Charlie wont forgive you if you kill me," I said and looked out the window.

" And why would I do that? I would ruin everything." he said

"What do you mean "ruin everything"?" I asked with concern.

"You'll see Bella, you'll see"


	2. Your Leaving!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Twilight. It belongs to the Brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

I apologize since in the last chapter I didn't put disclaimers or anything. I'm new to making stories so im just learning the ropes. Im debating weather to put an Edwards point of view here or there so if you think I should im open to suggestions. Please rate and review!

Now on with the story…….

*~Bella's POV*~

We pulled into the drive way. We had finally made it. Edward still had the damn smug look on his face. I knew he knew something I didn't. And I really didn't like it. And it seemed like he was taunting me.

We got out of the car. He made it around to my car and opened the door for me before I got my seatbelt off. "So he's hot and a gentlemen?" I thought to myself. A smile came to my face, as I stood beside the car as he got my bags. I offered to help but he refused.

When we got to the house I tried to remember where Charlie had hid the key when I was younger. But before I could think about it Edward had bent down and lifted the dead flowers out of the pot and grabbed the key. I got a little mad when I saw he knew my house better than I did. I just looked at him and sighed. He looked at me concerned as he opened the door.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked with real concern in his face. I took my bags from him and set them down beside the couch.

"I just missed it here. That's all," I wasn't completely lying. He laughed.

"I bet you wont be saying that by the end of the night," he laughed loudly as he grabbed my bags and started heading up the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" I was surprised he was actually heading the right way to my room. But as I tried to catch up with him I tripped up the stairs. But Edward caught me. But not before I let out a small squeal of the pain I thought I was about to endure.

"I got you Bella," he said with confidence in his voice. With him being this close to me I lost my breath. He smiled like mint. My favorite scent.

"I….um thanks," it was all I could say. I tried to regain my balance but to no avail. I stumbled again. And again he caught me. This time me mumbled something about fun and summer under his breath. I ignored him and thanked him again. He helped me walk down the stairs. But when I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw more suite cases by the couch that I hadn't noticed before. Edward saw me stare at them.

"Edward," I said as sweetly as I could. "Who's suite cases are those?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him. I knew he knew. And I WAS going to find out.

But before he could answer Charlie walked in. And following close behind I suspected was Carlisle. He was just as gorgeous as Edward. But Edward was still a little more appealing to me. Carlisle was about the same height as my dad. He had blonde hair a blue eyes. They were laughing.

"Bells!" my dad yelled and quickly gave me a tight hug. " I'm so glad you made it back safely! I hope Edward here didn't give you much trouble. Carlisle and I had an emergency. Or so we thought. It's Carlisle's birthday and everyone threw a party. I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up." he said.

" I didn't mind dad," I said. The man who I suspected was Carlisle and held his hand out to me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Charlie hasn't shut up about you since you told him you were coming. But I thought you would be younger." I shook his hand.

"Edward said that to." I glared at Charlie. Charlie laughed. Edward did to.

"Well Bells, I gotta start packing," Charlie said. I was in shock.

"Pack…for….what?!" I almost yelled. I just got here and Charlie was leaving. Charlie and Carlisle looked at me with caution in there eyes. Edward was smirking in the corner.

"Didn't I tell you Bella? Carlisle and I are going to New York." Charlie stated like it meant nothing.

"But Charlie, I just here! I don't remember this place completely. You just going to leave me alone?" I asked. Worried about if he really was going to leave me alone in the unfamiliar town.

"No Bella I'm not leaving you alone. Edward is staying here with you. You two can keep each other company." Charlie said as he headed towards the kitchen. I looked at the suite cases. Now I understood. They were Edwards. He was smirking like he finally got the Lucky Charms from the annoying lucky charms guy. I let out a deep sigh.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. Charlie suddenly looked worried.

"In two hours," he said. I almost lost it. Charlie was leaving me, in a house for the summer with a guy I barely know. But no use in throwing a fit. I could kick him out after Charlie left. I'm sure he could find a friend to stay with.

"Fine," I said. As I headed up stairs. I head them talking as I left.

"Have fun dealing with _that _all summer," Charlie said. I stomped off without another word and went to unpack my things.

My room was the same as I left it eight years ago. Purple tinted walls and matching purple bed sheets. My desk was in the same spot and they same pictures still on it.

I unpacked quickly hoping to see Charlie for at least a little while before he left. As soon as I was done I headed down the stairs and smelled garlic with some kind of peppers and spices. I loved the smell of peppers, but hate the taste. I wrinkled my nose. I saw Carlisle and Charlie in the living room watching a game and Edward was in the kitchen cooking what smelled so good. He saw me walk in as I sat down.

"You want some?" he asked as he took an apron off. I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing about?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

" You looked funny with the apron on," I said between giggles.

"I've heard that before." He said laughing with me. "Come on try some!" he insisted. As he scooped up his invention.

"I'll taste it if you take out the peppers," I teased. He scowled.

"Fine, but the peppers are good," he tried to convince me but it didn't work. I tasted a piece of meat he cooked the peppers with. It tasted so good. I tried to sneak more but Edward wouldn't have it. He pushed my hand away. "Wait five minutes," he urged. Edward started getting everyone plate and we all sat down in the kitchen. It was half an hour until Charlie and Carlisle left. So they tried to at fast. And soon they were standing at the door. Everyone was saying there goodbyes. I hugged Charlie.

"I'm sorry Bells. I would stay but I have to go." he said. I understood. But I still wanted him here with me. I nodded my head. Charlie looked sternly at Edward.

"Edward I trust you. But you if hurt my little girl you are going to regret it," Charlie said like he really meant it. "Take care of her alright?" he finally said.

"I wont let anything happen to her," Edward promised. And I actually believed him. Carlisle hugged Edward and they left.


	3. New Attraction

**Well time for yet another chapter I hope you guys have liked it so far. But to let me know you do. Go to the bottom of the page and lick the button that says "Review this Story/Chapter". Lol it will get me a little boost of self esteem. Thanks! **

**I don't own Twilight. Now on with the story!**

~*Bella's POV*~

After Charlie and Carlisle left there was an awkward silence in the room. What was I suppose to say? I mean I just meet this guy a few hours ago. I guess I had to be the one to break the silence. "Well, umm Edward I guess you can make yourself a home since well be living together from now on," I said quietly.

"Thanks Bella. But would you mind if I take Charlie's room? I use to sleep in your room since my dad was around all the time but I'm guessing you want it." he said babbling.

"_Aww, he's babbling," _thought Bella. "_He's kinda cute when he babbles,"_. But then he stopped talking and looked at her. _oh no! I think he asked me something but I don't know what he asked! _I cant believe I'm blushing.

"You know Bella, your kinda cute when you blush," remarked Edward.

"Oh uh thanks," I replied

"I've learned there's not much to do around here. You wanna watch some tv?" asked Edward. _Just nod your head Bella. _

We both sat on the couch. The only couch in the house. And turned on the tv. He had the remote so I let him choose the channel. Even though he insisted I pick. He ended up choosing "The Most Extreme" on Animal Planet. It was the episode of the strongest biters and they were on the naked mole rats.

"You watch animal planet?" I asked with amazement.

"Of coarse, I've watched it since I was five and I was trying to find power rangers but stumbled on this channel instead," he smiled as he finished. "Don't get me wrong. I love animals. But I'm not the guy to go out and join PEDA," he replied with a smile.

"I'm the same. I adore animal planet. But secretly I love seeing an lion or cheetah hunt down a antelope. Well anything hunting down anything really." I replied shyly. A huge grin ran across his face.

"We're going to get along just fine," he replied. I smiled and looked at the tv screen.

**~* Edward's POV*~**

"_This girl is amazing,"_I thought as I pretended to be looking at the tv screen. _"I've only known her a few hours but I feel like ive known her my whole life." _I keep glancing over at her every once in a while. She was gorgeous. Everything about her seemed perfect. _Jessica seemed perfect. Before you actually TALKED to her._ That thought had suddenly popped into my head. There was a time that I had wanted Jessica. I only had to be in the school a total of two minutes before I heard about her. She was the school slut apparently. But I wasn't the type to believe rumors. So I observed her for a about a day and got the courage to talk to her. But I instantly regretted it. She wouldn't shut up. So after that day I never talked to her again. But that didn't stop her from coming on to me. _Over and over again_. It got really annoying. But as soon as another boy showed a little interest in her she gave up on me and clung to him. _Bella is so pretty. And I get all summer with her. Alone in a house. _Just thinking about it made me hard. And it definitely showed. Ugh. This was going to be a long a summer. _I want her_. That thought suddenly came to mind. And I couldn't believe it did. I had never thought of having a girl so suddenly. Sure I had wanted girls but I never thought of actually sleeping with them. I was still a virgin. _Surely a girl like her has had sex before._ I thought sadly. _Whoever had her was one lucky son of a bitch_.

**~*Bella's POV*~**

After about an hour of tv, Edward and I decided to head to bed. As I stood up I turned to say goodnight, and suddenly he stood up and grabbed my face and pulled my face to his. Our lips collided. I moaned as his warm lips molded to mine. He pulled me deeper into the kiss. And I gasped and he took the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth. It felt so good. His tongue started massaging mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer. He pushed me farther back, and making me back into the wall. He pushed himself closer to me. I could feel him. All of him. And he was hard. Really hard. I moaned as I felt it. He seemed to notice I liked it and pulled me deeper into the kiss. His body started moving up and down. He was dry humping me. _Holy shit! It feels so fucking good! _I was so wet. I could feel the pool in my pants. He continued his movements. Then he stopped and looked at me. I groaned at the loss of connection with him.

"Goodnight Bella," he said and winked at me a went to bed. I stood there gazing at where he was. I was lust filled. I couldn't move. All I wanted was him. I wanted him to be my first. He already took my first kiss, the moment his lips touched mine. I would have Edward. I needed him

**Yes I know you guys all probably hate me. But it's a taste of what will come in the future. Don't forget to rate and review!**


	4. Memories

**Ok I know its been forever but schools been tough. Finals are coming up. But I'll try my best to update. I don't own Twilight. **

**~*Bella's POV*~ **

I woke up the next morning dazed. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. Had he really kissed me? Or was it a dream. There's no way in hell I'm actually going to ask him. But it couldn't have been a dream. I had felt everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. And it felt good. I wonder how he feels right now. But what am I saying? It probably was a dream. Like the one I had about Mike before I went out with him.

((Flashback))

"Hey Bells." says Mike. "Hi Mike" I responded. I was 13 and had mike as my first boyfriend. I was so nervous about Mike meeting Charlie. But mike had insisted on it. Mistake number one. I could tell as soon as Mike entered the room Charlie didn't like him. I could tell by the look on his face. I guess I wont tell Charlie if me and mike get in a fight. I thought. But I was struck by cupids arrow at the time. I had thought me and mike would ever break up. I thought I was in love. I know now that I wasn't far from it. After the awkward confrontation with Charlie and Mike we headed to his house. He told Charlie he was having me meet his parents. Which I was scared to death to do. I protested the whole way there. But when we got there he yelled at me to shut up and get out of the car. Of coarse I did. I just thought at the time that I deserved it. But when I got out of the car I realized that there was no one else there. I immediately had that bad feeling in my stomach. But like the foolish girl I was I ignored it. Mike took me inside and showed me around. He had a beautiful huge house. He showed me every room. And I was right no one was home. And then he showed me his room. I should've ran but I couldn't move. In his room was a million different pictures of me. With candles lit. and they were everywhere. Covering all four of his walls. I just stared at it. Mike took a firm hold on my arm. I still couldn't move. Mike was obsessed. He pushed me in the room and locked the door.

"Don't you like it bella?" he asked "All for you, I love you" I was scared. I wanted to run. But mike was stronger. When I tried to he tightened his grip.

"Mike let me go!" I screamed. My breathing was getting heavy and my heart was racing. And my arm was really hurting.

"Oh No Bella, I have the whole house to myself. I, oh I mean WE are going to have some fun tonight," he replied with a grin on his face. A grin you see on the rapists on 20/20.

"Mike I want to leave now. I don't want to do that. Let me go or I'll…..I'll" I stumbled to think of what I could possibly do to hurt him or get him caught by someone.

"You'll what bella?! I'm stronger than you. And no one will ever hear you. And even if they do I can pay them off to keep quiet,' he replied proudly. But I had to get out of there. He pushed me onto the bed. With me under him. He started to undo his pants. _no this isn't happening. No now. Not with mike. _I started to scream. But I instantly regretted it. He hit me. Really hard. I event think I blacked out for a second. But when I could see again. I started to scream again. My throat was starting to hurt I was screaming so loudly. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I could feel Mike about to enter me as he hit me again. A lot harder this time. The next part is a little foggy but I remember it clear as day. Next thing I knew I saw mike's bedroom door fly open. I couldn't see the mans face but he was big. Mike had yelled at him to get out and that it was none of the mans business. But the man looked at me with compassion. But he had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. But I couldn't see his face clearly. I was starting to black out. But I felt the pressure of mike against me vanish. The man had pulled mike off of me. And that was when I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital. Surrounded by people. As soon as I came fully conscious I wanted to thank the man who had saved me. But everyone said they didn't know who saved me. That Charlie had brought me in. But Charlie told me the man who found me didn't want me to know who he was. And Charlie had promised him he wouldn't tell me. No matter how much I begged and pleaded. But I had accepted it. I was ok and that's all that mattered.

((End Of Flashback))

**~*Edward's POV*~**

What am i thinking?! I shouldn't have done that. At least that's what I keep telling myself. But I couldn't help it. She looked so innocent. And I thought maybe if I had kissed her and got it out of my system I would get this damn infatuation with her out of my head. But it just fueled it more. Last night I had had my first sex dream in years. And fuck had it felt good. I actually woke up and came so close to sneaking into Bella's room. I thought I might have been lucky enough that she might have slept naked and I could just crawl in bed with her. I walked down the hall at 3 am and sure enough she does sleep naked. I caught her sound asleep. Nothing exposed but it was an amazing sight to see. Her hair everywhere wet and sticking to her face. It looked so damn hot. A thin sheet barely covered her. Surely it would be easy to take advantage of this amazing site. She started to move and I about darted down the hall but I stopped dead in my tracks. She started to moan. I looked back in her room to see her hand snaking down her body. I instantly got hard. It had actually hurt. Then I heard the greatest sound I've ever heard in my life. She moaned MY name. I watched as her fingers entered her. The noises she made. The way she moved her hand. I found my hand reaching for the newly bigger tent in my boxers. This was going to be an amazing summer….. I hope she feels the same.


End file.
